lego_dimensions_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sans (bane of evil1)
sans is a new lego dimensions carater from the undertale franchise abilities magic, inteligince panals, build with bones, target, wall smash, bullet box, teleportation veicel/gaget * gaster blaster * gaster lazer * flying puns preview music megalovania quotes entrance lines * hi i'm sans, sans the skeleton-his first line when entering the game * I wonder what timeline this is-his second line when entering the game * man if I had a nickle for every time I've found myself 'n' a strange dimension...-his third line when entering the game exit lines * I,ve got to go practise some nock-nock jokes, see you later-his first line when entering the game * gotta go, pappy just sent me another text about his bedtime story-his second line when exiting the game * welp i'm going to grilby's-his third line when exiting the game character interaction lines * pink hair, can use magic, sorry but i'm going to step back a bit-his line when interacting with sadie kane * tou know carter, your sister looks like someone from an undertale AU, that I've encountered before-his line when interacting with carter kane * I've got a ton of work done, a skele-ton-his line when interacting with papyrus * come on, you are laughing-his reply to papyrus * you know I never get tide of these jokes-his line when interacting with percy jackson or maui * I wonder if you need a trombone '''in your band-his line when interacting with mordicai, Rigby or skipps * you can be two people at the same time? '''impossible-'''his line when interacting with ethan hunt * welp, sorry old lady, this is why I never make promises-his line when interacting with a big figure or riding the jakesuit * all right, someone else who likes jokes as much as I do-his line when interacting with the joker or grunkel stan * so your the one that has been messing with the timelines-his line when interacting with marty mcfly, doc brown, the doctor, missy or bill and ted * you know what, I still cant belive you defeated an entire alien race, with the help of your younger selves-his line when interacting with Mario and luigi * so you finaly '''mustard the courage to make a shot-his line when interacting with leo valdez veicle interaction lines * I hope papyrus doesn't mind if I borrow this-his line when riding papyrus's car * welp, sorry old lady, this is why I never make promises-his line when riding a mech * meh, time kid me can do this without going 88 miles 'n' hour-his line when using the delorean time machine or the traveling time train gaget interaction lines * do you want to have a bad time-his line when using the gaster blaster * okay, who let this thing out of the true lab-his line when riding the Demogorgon or the amalgamate vortex lines * this is one bright shortcut-his first line when in the vortex * wait until pappy hears about this-his second line when in the vortex idle line trivia * his line to Sadie kane is a reference to his death in glitchtale